New types of aircraft are being developed which have different design constraints compared to conventional aircraft. For example, they may be shaped differently, be much smaller than conventional aircraft, and/or be ultralight vehicles with very strict weight limitations compared to conventional aircraft. As such, new techniques to integrate or otherwise combine new combinations of features and/or which satisfy new design limitations and/or constraints may be required.